It is known that hydrogen is generated by hydrolysis of a solid chemical hydride reacting with and acidic, aqueous reagent see US 2005/0238573.
Also known is a corresponding fuel in aqueous solution, reaction being promoted by a catalyst. In this prior art, in a volume exchange cartridge the decreasing of the fuel compensates the increasing volume of the reaction products see U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,033.
In the prior art, there is the problem of separating the useful gaseous hydrogen from the exhaust liquid product, and of handling the latter, particularly if the generator is an orientation insensitive device.